


Appearance and Reflection

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Bodyguard, Butlers, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Flash Forward, Fluff, Inspired by Photography, Internal Conflict, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-Chairman Election Arc, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Some days, it’s not easy, but you can get through them.”
Relationships: Amane/Canary
Series: Femslash February 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Femslash February





	Appearance and Reflection

"Canary, do you think I belong here?" Amane craned her neck to look out the window of the butlers' headquarters, but Canary then placed a hand on her shoulder. Amane turned herself to face the other butler, and she fell silent.

"Of course you do. Why would you ask that?" Canary asked, holding Amane's gaze. She had an inkling of what her fellow butler could mean, but she wanted to hear it herself. It was best not to assume anything, especially since they serve the Zoldyck family.

"Um, I don't know, I just thought that you didn't think I had what it takes, that's all," Amane replied, eyes cast down. They were close, with just enough space for the two to breathe. "Even though my grandmother believes in me, there are days when I don't feel that I deserve to be here."

"Never think that, Amane." Canary said, shaking her head. She retracted her hand from Amane's shoulder, for a moment, and then grasped her hands. "You're one of the best people I know here, and you deserve to be here, that, and so much more, believe me."

Amane sighed, her breath quiet, and she squeezed Canary's hand. "I really appreciate that, Canary. It's just hard sometimes, you know?"

"I know how you feel. Some days, it's not easy, but you can get through them. We can get through them, together." Canary said, smiling as Amane beamed along with her.


End file.
